


The furries are died

by bolsno23



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Furry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolsno23/pseuds/bolsno23
Summary: they are died
Kudos: 1





	The furries are died

Some time yesterday a stupid gay named mariowo was playing robolocs but then fancycow siad that   
“Furries are gay” and ate the furry. Then furerts started rioting and killed jaystations girlfirned but not yet! Ronald mcdonald was eating chuldren as he does when he killed president lincoln and the furries were angry at this so mr yummy decided to EXPLICET CONENT a homless person while alexander the great was dancing and playing minecraft. Josef stalin and adolf hitler were trying to see who could kill their citizens the fastest when a furry named osama bin laden killed nobody and prayed to a picture of rainbow dash in a mosque next to a concentration camp. a black guy named mao zedong was taking over china when he said “you stupidd umb furry why do you exist im gona eat your kindeys fresh form your pp hole” when adolf hitler killed maoxedong .!!! a fricking idiot named albert einstein foundout hiw ti eat the united states of iraq when iran shot a missile at itself. Then the furries rioted but were plraced in isis territory and killed by a computer named ted cruz. ENd The END END>!! But nt yet! Freddie mercury and eazy e were giving eachother aids when a giant nuke from hitler’s paper stack of tvs shot at mr pee and aaaaaaaaaa ooooooooooo was just meming the ebola virus when he died for not reason. Obama was eating fursuits when sudenly a mrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmr man died right in obama.donald trump was playing raid shadow legends (the best game ever i promise please buy this game im straving) when a very smart guy named slim shady killed donald turmp and the reast of the sfurries!! Edning the is!!!!!!!!

One day furrey was eating other furrie and storking other tail when he was assiasinated by elisocray. “XD guys I just killed a fury no clickbait!” The furry was bigestr fan of elisorcyray and PENNYwise so he said “omg eliscoraty I did not know youy were furry too do darn! Thak. “Not yet!” said elisocray as the entire unvierse imploded on itself. “Xd” said he as he exploed and die. “Ok_wlel I go to walart now but sans (that worked at walmart and wife left him because he died AGIAn from vaping.) said “hi me sans and you are now poverty and I ate your house xd.” “Lol.” said furry as he went to his hosue which was sans. “Well time to eat me!” and he die but actually went into himelsef.  
“Haha he siad hi satan.” said furry who was ijn hell for incesting on a pineapple. Stanat: you no allow in hell because BIG noob XD” said satan. “Not yet!” fury said as he purged himself out of the universe and all furrys did fortnite and danced like leonardo da vinci when he said apex lengends was beter than fortcraft ™ 3D FREE POPULAR GAME 2020. (no wifi) sounds yummy” said tOAd as he ate the REDACTED out of the furries suit lol. Nowe he become addict and die himeself in rolbocx. Bhtut obama said no so he ate him first “xd was obamas last words as he caught ebola virus and died of no.


End file.
